Legend
Legend 'is an Inkling, the inksona of Melika567/Dracomatt, and is notably the leader of the X9. He is the protagonist of Legion of the Precursor and JoJo SplatChronicle, and in some Miniventure Stories. Appearance He appears as an inkling wearing the Emperor Gear set, which comprises of the Eminence Cuff, Milky Eminence Jacket, and Milky Enperrials, but he previously wore the Squidfin Hook Cans and Hero Runner Replicas during his earlier days. Personality He is normally an observative inkling who appears to have no emotion, but due to his best friends, the Splatoon Manga Characters (including Blue Team), he started to care for them. However, should anyone dare threaten his friends, "May God help you." Biography He was born as a normal inkling named "Anchor", who has constantly enjoyed turf wars. He even fanboyed Team Blue. But after he witnessed Team Emperor, he wanted in to join the action. One day, he was all alone against Team Emperor, but before he was finished off, he had a toy Hyper Muteki Gashat in his pocket. Fortunately, he instinctively activated the toy gashat, which then bestowed him with ulterior omnipotent powers no one in the Splatoon or Locked Room Gang community ever witnessed before. Due to this awesome burst in power, he was victorious against Team Emperor, and in some occasion, Team X-Blood, and the monarch teams quickly accepted Legend as the new leader of Inkopolis. His main team force, the X9, consist of him and 8 other subordinates: Legionnaire, Templar, Wanderer, Gardna, Treasurer, Paramed, Ranger, and Saboteur. However, he had zany adventures with the Splatoon Manga Characters, but they seem to get along well. During a brief crossover event with Fairy27, he was a willing ally, but after he defeated Overlord, an evil archnemesis of Legend, during that time, he had to use his omnipotent powers to make Fairy27's inksonas, including Klitz, forget there was Legend, the X9, and his Splatoon Manga Allies, while separating the crossed dimensions in the process. But this inadvertently triggered the birth of the soon-to-be members of the Council Of Legends, alternate incarnations of Legend living in alternate versions of pre-existing to extinct Splatoon Community universes in which the storylines are a bit different given the fact that these alternate Legends exist. During the events of the work-in-progress story taking place after the concluded Fairy27/Dracomatt crossover event, named "Legion of the Precursor", he began to learn during his adventure about that Legend himself was a Joestar, beings who can tap into unimaginable power to defeat their enemies. Then, during the events of another story named "JoJo SplatChronicle", where the Smash Fighters of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate are roused to the cause, Legend also learned that he and his Joestar ancestors, along with certain smashers like Persona 5's Joker and Dragon Quest's Hero, are actually "Eternir", anime character-like beings spawned from a great archangel named "Mugen" who lived before time itself, that possess such power and potential. The Eternir existed long before the universe was created, but their visual forms weren't created until anime artists from a "Garden of Eden universe", aka the "Real World", created the forms. Also, in between the stories, he learns about the existence of his alternate incarnations, such as with the case with Jayden Wells, the alternate incarnation of Legend from an alternate universe of Jay's Universe, along with being the first one ever discovered. Others include Liu Kion, Cundaris, and Kronikalia. However, thanks to some historical eternir archives, Legend soon discovered that this particular Setusa was actually "Mary," the first inkling made by Genesis Legend who was cursed with dark magic by the dark lord/Overlord during the time she was using the cosmic eggs, which were created by the Eternir, during a fight against the evil lord, fusing the cosmic egg and the plans to make them in her body and mind, turning her into an alien species that is undefinable. With no other alternative to help Setusa/"Mary", he stuck her down, and with Setusa's contaminated Spirit Extracted and her old body buried in outer space, he used his magic to help in the purification process to finally rid the curse plaguing Mary's soul and regaining her memories. After the purification and body creation, Mary is reborn. After the fake Setusa, now permanently reborn as Mary Klitz Melodia, was now in the council of Legends, Legend now has shown her that he is forgiving in heart. Whatever happens next... is up to Legend himself. Weapons *Enperry Splat Dualies *The Infinity Blade (nicknamed "Ragnarok") Abilities *'Power and Ability Inheritance/Utilization: His main trademark ability which consists of a mere fraction of his power. with just by thinking about which power he should use. He even takes this a step further by using these powers in combination. A few examples of utilized powers here: ** Hokuto Shin Ken ** Kaio-Ken ** etc. *'Omnipotence (Periodic)': His most powerful ability only during his full potential. Only during his short-lived final form transformations, like Mugen, can he access his full potential for a short amount of time. *'Summoning' Yu-Gi-Oh Cards and Portals: Legend's most preferred method of summoning Charaverns and Eternir is via the use of Yu-Gi-Oh Cards and Portals. His summoning powers are akin to the powers of Kamen Rider Grand Zi-Owhenever he summons one of the 19 Heisei Riders (Kuuga - Build). *'Advanced Tech: '''Thanks to some technological advancements, since Legend and the X9 have access to advanced technology, Legend can even use all kinds of tech, Old and new. His Squidfin Hook CVans and Eminence cuff are actually technologically advanced headsets that can wirelessly communicate to any device, including the transceiver pins in Spy Blue Team's Sennyu Suit. *'Mental Balance: '''During the events of JoJo SPC, After Subsequent arguments and fights with his Dark Legend Self, similar to the times when Samurai Jack is having an inner struggle with his inner darkness, Mad Jack, Legend eventually calmly controls his anger and frustration and finally sees through his rage and hate, sealing his inner demon. This allows him to control both the Light and Dark sides of his powers with no risk of going berserk. But he should take precaution, for he fears that Dark Legend could return. Weaknesses *Only certain individuals/Artifacts that have god-level powers which can stand up to supreme beings can harm him. Here are a few Examples: **Other Eternir. **The Elements of Harmony. (previously) **Beings stronger tor as strong as him, like Overlord/DIO. **God-Enchanted Weapons/Artifacts, like the Infinity Blade, Master Sword, Chaos Emeralds and a few others. *He has a violent temper. *His ability of Power and Ability Inheritance/Utilization is only linked to his knowledge. If he doesn't know the full concept of a certain power, he can't utilize it. *He is a risk-taker, a kind of person who would do anything to win, even if it would cause him to lose. *His desire to protect others can also be his own greatest weakness. *Previously, Despite having great powers, should Legend's desire to win, or the limit of his temper become so great that he would unwillingly kill anyone in his way, the dark side of his powers will overwhelm him and he will lose control, becoming "Dark Legend." However, due to the fact that he can't return to normal on his own, his friends always have to intervene, begging for Legend to come back to negate the Dark Legend transformation. *Previously, His inner struggle with the near-uncontrollable "Dark Legend" makes him his own worst enemy. *He only uses the full extent of his omnipotence if and only if it's necessary, especially during his periodic super transformations. *He may have a healing factor, but certain attacks, curses, or artifacts can cause it to be inoperable beyond capability for a period of time. *He hates being ridiculed. *He really, Really, '''REALLY '''doesn't like to be ticked off, especially if anybody hurts any one of the Splatoon Manga Characters (including Blue Team). *Despite his nigh omnipotence, he is humble. He accepts that he's no god. Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Inklings Category:Eternir